


A Friendly Game

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Sarek, etc. - friendly card game</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Game

A Friendly Game

 

McCoy's restless patients were not sleeping. Captain Jim Kirk, Commander Spock, and Spock's father Ambassador Sarek agreed to engage in a friendly game of poker, as they convalesed.

They used tongue-depressers as chips. One stick was one hundred credits.

"I'll see you, and raise one hundred" Sarek intoned.

Spock folded, and watched the outcome impassively.

Kirk hesitated, considered his fruit-salad hand, then decided to bluff. He met Sarek's bet.

The cards were revealed, Sarek had nothing... but his nothing beat Kirk's

"I thought Vulcans couldn't lie!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Bluffing is not lying", Sarek intoned, as he raked in his chips.


End file.
